


Woah Mama

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Series: Critical Role Prompts [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Pre-Stream (Critical Role), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: Someone will ask you for a kissyou’re a smart girl make a fool of somebodyI’m a smart guy and i know that itWon’t be me.We'll see.





	Woah Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all [ Travis and Laura talked about how Fjord and Jester met in ECCC](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=7569&v=8HvAvefyYG4) and I just _had_ to write it.
> 
>  
> 
> And then [mamzellecombeferre tagged this song as Fjorester](http://mamzellecombeferre.tumblr.com/post/171461938157/paul-alexander-nolan-whoa-mama) on Tumblr and I nearly died.
> 
> So I had to bring it all together for this piece.
> 
>  
> 
> **Really recommend you listen to the song before or while reading this and just try to picture the whole thing as a little montage to its pace!**

> You’re a young girl  
>  And you oughta know better   
> than to be here  
>  What would everybody think?  
>    
>  Whoa mama  
>  Better back up slowly  
>  Make a quick getaway   
> and hurry on home   
> whoa mama  
>  At the rate you’re going  
>  Your pop’ll get a shotgun have to run men off  
>  They’ll hide in the shadows fall out of trees  
>  Wait by your window whisper bless you when you sneeze  
> 

* * *

 

He'd been looking for the young blue girl for a couple days now. Right after getting over the initial shock of  _having freaking magic_ now, he'd remembered her. With her tricks and her pranks, she sure knew how to leave an impression on someone. Besides, she was the only person he knew who could do anything like that, and it seemed so simple for her, she could surely help him. So he'd tracked her down. It wasn't too hard, really, with the trail of mischief that she seemed to leave behind. All things considered, he shouldn't have been surprised about how their first meeting went.

"Hello, miss, sorry to bother you," he said as soon as he caught up to her in the street, she was walking at a rapid pace and he had to press his own to keep up with her. "Uh, I don't think we have properly met, but my name is Fjord and hi-"

"Hello, Fjord!" She sent him a bright smile as she suddenly stopped on her tracks. "I'm Jester. Hey, can I ask you a favor real quick?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Can you hold this for me?" She asked, dropping a big bag on his arms without waiting to get an answer. He caught it instinctively, and was almost dragged down by its weight. How the hell had she been carrying this much?! "Thanks!"

And then she just took off running into the nearest alley. He tried to call after her, but she didn't stop. Chasing wasn't an option while carrying —what the hell was inside this bag anyway? Before he could even try, a pair of Crown's guards yelled at him to stop where he was. He didn't move. 

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, how can I help you?"

"Where did you get that bag?" One of them asked, pointing a spear at him. "Are you working with the blue girl? Where is she?! Where did she go?""

Oh, man. He looked at them, tried to avert looking into the alley. Common sense would suggest telling them the true as the safest course of action, but something deep in his gut prevented him from giving her up. It felt wrong. 

"Well, I did see a blue woman running past me a couple blocks back," he offered, nodding his head towards the busy street, on the opposite direction to where the girl had actually disappeared to. "Then, I ran into this. I was actually on my way to bring it to your station, but I figure you gentlemen can handle it."

He dropped the bag on the arms of the nearest one, quite enjoying how he too almost topples over with the weight. (How  _had_ she carried the bag on her own? Had to be magic)

The guards still didn't seem convinced, so he put on his best nonchalant smile and used the one thing that had always saved his life: his words.

"I'm sure you don't think I'd have anything to do with this. Whatever it may be. I mean, surely if I was, I wouldn't be handing you this so easily."

The logic was lose, patchy at best, but the guards looked winded and relieved to have the bag again. They didn't push further and, after some more questions and some more lying, they left him be. 

As they left, he sent a look towards the dark alley. He thought he saw movement, like a silver earring catching the light for an instant, but when he walked after it he found nothing. 

Well, damn. 

* * *

 

> Someone will look at you just like this  
>  Someone will ask you for a kiss   
> you’re a smart girl make a fool of  
>  Somebody  
>  I’m a smart guy and i know that it  
>  Won’t be me
> 
> We’ll see
> 
> Whoa mama  
>  Take a second look  
>  Before you set your  
>  Sights on me  
>  I’m a restless small town boy  
>  With a heart as wild  
>  As a big city  
>    
>   
> 

* * *

The second time he found her, it was by the docks. He should have figured it out sooner, honestly. After all, the first few times he'd seen her around Port Damali she'd been surrounded by sailors, asking lots of questions. He figured she didn't see the way they looked at her, like a mermaid herself had walked out of the sea to make small talk to them. A pretty woman, after all, was not a thing they got to see much in their long sea travels. With her pretty dress and her bright violet eyes, that sweet smile and the unusual color of her skin and hair —even for a tiefling— she was a vision to them. It didn't surprise Fjord that most of them didn't realize the pranks she played on them until too late. In those days, he'd seen more than one drunken sailor with a dick drawn on his face, three of them seemed to have accidentally exchanged their Inn keys, the kitchen kept confusing apparently the salt and the sugar... and the blue girl —Jester— seemed to thrive on that chaos. Fjord wasn't sure  _what_ he found more disturbing: her antics, or how much he actually enjoyed them from the safety of his favorite corner at the Inn. 

Once he found her, he cleared his throat loudly until he caught her attention. 

"Oh, hi!" She smiled. "Hey, I know you, right? You are Fjord."

"Yeah... that'd be me. You kinda left me hanging back there yesterday..."

"Ah, yes, well... yes. Sorry about that. Those guys were kinda after me, I mean, kinda, and I couldn't really run with the bag. Do you have it?"

"Had to give it back when they found me with it," he replied, giving her an unamused look. "Didn't wanna go to jail for... what was in it?"

"Oh, I kinda stole most of their armors while they were taking a bath in the station."

"Why?"

"It was  _very_ funny," she snorted. "Those two weren't taking a bath, though, so they tried to catch up with me."

Alright, so perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. Nothing good could come from traveling with such a source of chaos. 

"Oh! Come, come, come!" She jumped, grabbing his hand, and pulled him behind one of the nearest boats. 

"What? What's going on?" He whispered as she forced him to hide with her. 

She didn't let go of his hand.

"Look, look, look," she muttered, contained giggles in her voice. 

As he did, he heard her whisper something under her breath. In a blink, another Jester appeared where they'd been standing moments earlier. He had to double check to make sure the blue girl was still there, holding his hand firmly. The other version, however, threw her hood over her head and stood crookedly, as if she could barely stand on her feet. Two pairs of steps starting approaching their way down the docks. Jester whispered again. Where her other self was standing, a hoist of noises started, wailing and whines and cries that honestly made his skin crawl. The second blue girl started walking forward. The illusion —he was pretty sure that's what it was— walked  _through_ a bunch of boxes and appeared right in front of the two men. 

He'd never heard sailors make quite as high pitched screams. 

"Ghost! Ghost!" He heard one of them cry out as they ran on the opposite direction. 

As soon as they were gone, Jester bursted out laughing. She let go of his hand to press it against her stomach.

"I know, right? Yes, it was a great idea!" He heard her say.

"What was?" He asked, words choked a little by a chuckle he couldn't quite hold back.

"Oh, I was telling him because it was honestly his idea this time," Jester said, between giggles, as she looked up at Fjord.

"Him?"

"Yeah."

She didn't give him much more of an answer and he decided he needed to know how she'd done that. 

"Well, Jester, that was, uh, that was pretty amazing. I mean... yeah, that was incredible. You are- you're quite talented with magic, it seems," he mumbled, not understanding why he was suddenly feeling so tongue tied. His words had never failed him like that. 

"You really think so?!" Jester asked, looking up at him with a bright eyes and a wide smile. 

Fjord thought no one smiled like that anymore, so openly.

* * *

 

> Someone will take your hand  
>  Just like so just like so   
> someone will never  
>  Wanna Let you go  
>  Someone will put you on a  
>  Pedestal  
>  Someone will tell you you’re  
>  Incredible 
> 
> I’m a young girl  
>  And I wanna go dancing  
>  wanna dip and twirl  
>  with the handsomest boy in town  
>    
>  Somebody better comb their hair  
>  And put a clean shirt on  
>  Pick me up at eight  
>  Somebody better take me there  
>  Gonna have a lot of  
>  Fun on our  
>  Very first date  
>    
>   
> 

* * *

"There's a dance at the pub tonight! Let's go!" Jester jumped, grabbing his hand again and pulling him down the docks.

Incredible. He thought she was incredible. He said she was talented.  _Amazing_ he'd said. No one had ever told her things like that. She'd never actually had someone like that before the Traveler. Even the men who she'd met, the sailors, only treated her like she'd seen them treat other girls at the house. But this boy —Fjord— he felt honest (and she thought herself a very good judge of character). Besides, he was so handsome, standing there in the docks with the setting sun and he'd liked her prank, she could tell. And now, what she wanted to do was dance, and he was here, so why not?

"Wait, Jester, where are we going?" She heard him ask as she pulled him down the streets. 

"To dance, duh! The woman from the Inn said there's always dancing at night here and I really wanna dance."

As she said so, she pushed open the inn's door and was suddenly hit by  _all of it._ The music was so loud, and lively, and wonderful that her heart was about to burst with happiness. Everyone was dancing. So many people were dancing. She'd never seen so many people in the same place, in such a small place, but they were all moving at the same rhythm, together, laughing and smiling. It was so beautiful. 

"Hum, Jester," Fjord mumbled next to her. "I don't- I'm not really too good at dancing, if I'm being honest."

"Then don't be honest!" She shrugged, turning around to look at him. She could feel her body vibrate with excitement. "I've never danced like this either. Never with other people, really. So we can learn together!"

"Well, yeah, but I-"

"Please, Fjord! Besides, you're the handsomenest boy here, so I don't think anyone will notice if you don't dance well, really. Please."

She wasn't sure  _what_ did it, but something seemed to change in his face and he finally nodded. Perfect! She grabbed him by the hand again and pulled him into the dance floor. 

Dancing wasn't hard. Alright, at first she really couldn't follow the steps, but when she didn't she just made up her own. She was very good at following the rhythm, because she'd always loved music since her mom was such a great singer. Besides, Fjord turned out to be a  _great_ dance partner. He totally did know what he was doing, and all she really had to do was follow him. She'd never had anyone to follow like this (not even the Traveler, because he's more like the kind to like walk with her wherever she's going), but she found she liked the way he lead her, she liked having a pair of strong arms to lean on, and she liked the way he blushed in a deep shade of green whenever their eyes met. 

She decided, right then and there, she wanted him. She wasn't entirely sure how, maybe like the men her mom kept but he was so  _different_ to all of them. Nevertheless, she liked him, and she wanted to know how to keep him around.

"Maybe we could go out to take a bit of fresh air," he offered after the fourth song. 

Oh! Alone time! She knew what _that_ meant. Her mother had told her about it. Good, good, good, she could do that. She smiled and nodded, hooking an arm around his as they walked out the door. 

* * *

>  Someone will want for you  
>  To walk her home  
>  someone will want a little   
> time alone  
>  Someone will wait as long as it takes for you

 

> You’re a sweet girl  
>  Wrap a man around your pinky  
>  On your feet girl  
>  Get goin’ ‘cause it won’t be me
> 
>  

* * *

 

Fjord still couldn't quite wrap his mind around her, around the way she grabbed his arm as if they'd known each other their whole lives, or the way she smiled up at him as they danced. 

"You are a very good dancer, Fjord," she told him as they walked out. "I bet you're also good at a lot of  _other_ things."

Something about the way she said that, nearly had him chocking. He took a step away, letting go of her arm.

"I- Uh... I... That's- I mean... Well... Thanks, Jester, that's- uh... That's very sweet," he finally managed to get out, coursing his own tongue for failing him out of the sudden. "There's- There's actually something I wanted to talk about..."

"Yeah?" She smiled at him, arching an eyebrow. She took a step forward, towards him, her hands held behind her back and her chin pointed up towards him. 

"Magic. Magic, I wanted to talk about magic."

"Oh, really?" She seemed surprised. 

Too late, Fjord realized she'd gotten the wrong impression. (Was it really  _that_ wrong, though? He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it...)

"Yes, well, magic. I've seem to kinda have acquired it lately and I don't really know how to use it yet, but you seem to be quite talented with yours. So, I was interested in learning from you, if that's alright."

She almost seemed  _disappointed._ He was sure she wouldn't help him, but he had to try anyway, he had to make his pitch. 

"I was... I was actually going to make my way up north towards the Soltryce Academy, trying to get some learnin' done. Thought, well, if that's alright with you, I would really like it if you'd come with me? I mean, if that's not too much problem. It just- It seems to me that you're traveling on your own, and so am I, so I thought maybe we could help each other..."

And just like that, her face lit up like a midnight sun.

"Oh my gods, yes! Yes I would really really really like to come with you! That sounds like so much fun! I will help you get into the Academy!"

"Re- Really?" He blinked. He hadn't really  _expected_ her to agree.

"Totally, yes, that's gonna be so great, totally!"

"Well, great, uh, great."

He really had to get control of his own damn words.

"Great," she agreed with a big smile. "Do you want to dance some more?"

"Uh, sure."

* * *

 

> Somebody’s gonna buzz around me  
>  Like a fuzzy bumble bee
> 
> Whoa go slow mama you’re pretty as a daisy   
> smell like a rose  
>  Make a man crazy  
>  But it won’t be me

* * *

 

It was quite late at night when they made it out of the party and back towards the inn Jester was staying at. They walked together in silence, but Jester found it was a different kind of silence than the one she was used to. She didn't feel lonely with him. 

"So, uh, Jester, I want to apologize if earlier I gave you the wrong impression," Fjord said suddenly. "I mean, you're a very pretty girl but I wouldn't- I mean, I wouldn't want you to think that I'd really be just interested in, well, more than that. I promise you I'm a gentleman, and all my interest in this is purely because it will be most beneficial for both of us. So I do apologize if I offended you in any way..."

"Why would I be offended?"

"Well, because... well... I don't know."

"Then it's okay," she smiled at him.

She couldn't really be sad by his apparent dismissal, because as he spoke and rambled over it, she'd heard the Traveler whisper somewhere in his head:  _he's lying, you can see it too, right? He wanted to. He's just shy._

That was fine, Jester could work with shy. As long as he wanted her around, she was happy. 

And as for  _more..._ they'd see.

 


End file.
